First Christmas Together
by Troypay 4 Life
Summary: Brody and Natalie celebrate their first Christmas together.  Brody and Natalie had been together a few months before December so assume the truth came out already


"Daddy's home baby." Natalie announced to the life in her stomach before attempting to rise off the couch

"Woah, woah! Daddy's coming to you!" He replied rushing to her with a smile on his face, "How's daddy's two favorite people?" The expecting father asked as he kissed her stomach before giving the same treatment to her lips.

"We're good. Perfect now that you're here." The redhead responded before kissing his lips again

"So what did you do today?"

"Kicked Mommy right sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry. Let me rub your feet Nat, I know you've had a hard day." Sitting down beside her he put her feet in his lap and began to massage them.

"You love me right?"

"Depends on what's about to come out of your mouth next." He teased laughing at the look she sent him, "You know I do, why?"

"We're spending Christmas Day with my family for dinner." She waited for him to speak but he never did, "Please say you still love me."

"It's going to take a whole hell of a lot more than dinner with your family for me to stop loving you." He kissed the leg closest to his body

"I thought you got Christmas Day off I didn't think I'd see you at all tonight."

"Well I guess it's a perk of dating the police commissioner's niece. He told me to get home to my beautiful sweet pregnant girlfriend."

"And so I came right home to you after correcting him. I told him that I have a beautiful sweet when not hormonal pregnant girlfriend."

"Brody!" The redhead scolded

"So since we won't be spending all of Christmas Day together I guess we should exchange presents now huh?"

"I was hoping you'd say that." The grin on her face grew as she sat up so her feet were curled under her and she was facing him, "I'll go first." She reach him a small wrapped present.

"Can I shake it?"

"Just open it." Ripping off the paper he was met with a picture frame and a sonogram inside.

"He's beautiful." Brody rubbed the glass.

"Flip it over." Doing as he was told, tears stung his eyes on the back was two words engraved, 'Daddy's Girl'.

"You mean it's a…We're having a…"

"Girl. Yes we're having a girl." There was no response from her boyfriend and Natalie suddenly began to panic. 'He's beautiful', that's what Brody had said. Having a boy was important to him. He was disappointed with the news that they were having a gir…

"I'M HAVING A GIRL!" Brody jumped off the couch in excitement. Leaning down he met Natalie's lips in a passionate kiss. Rubbing her cheek with one hand he rubbed her stomach with the other. Sighing into his mouth she was relieved to discover he wasn't upset at all. Pulling away he hit his knees kissing her stomach.

"Ishould'vegonefirst."

"What?"

"I should've gone first. My present can't top finding out we're having a girl,"

"I'm sure your present is great and I tell you what, let me have it and I'll tell you."

"Such a sacrifice on your part sweetheart." Reaching in the inside pocket of his jacket he pulled out a box with a ribbon on top. Giving it to her he smiled, "Open it." Natalie cautiously opened the box trying not to get her hopes up too high. He wouldn't propose yet, that would be crazy. Even crazier that she would say yes in a heartbeat. The diamond caught the lights from the Christmas tree making it shine.

"It's beautiful."

"I know it's sudden. And I know that we've only been together for a little while but I've known for months. Since we made love in May that I had feelings for you, feelings that somewhere along the way turned into love. I love you Natalie and there is nothing that would make me happier then you marrying me. So," He paused long enough to take her left hand in his larger one, "Natalie Buchanan Banks will you spend the rest of your life with as my wife? Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Each word was met by new tears. Sliding the ring on her finger Brody looked up and gave her a wink.

"I love you so much Brody."

"I love you too Natalie, more than you'll ever know." Kissing her lips he felt a kick between them, "I love you too baby girl, I love both my girls." He smiled scooping her up in his arms loving the giggle that escaped her

"Where are you taking me?"

"To bed my love, I've yet to make love to my fiancée. I think it's time don't you?"


End file.
